The Unknown Twin
by Patchwork Dr
Summary: All his life Harry has been ignored by his parents and almost everyone in general. When Harry starts his first year at Hogwarts. There will be madness like nobody has ever seen
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! It's me Patchwork Dr! I just wanted to dedicate this story to my aunt who reads some of these and encourages me when I myself am getting the inevitable writers block. Love ya auntie! ~Patchwork Dr. PS. Luna is in the same year as Harry in this fic.**

_Harry stood at a crossroads. The gravel crunched as he shifted his weight having no idea where he was. In front of him stood a man and woman. Their colors were faded and they looked like an old photo. _

_"Hello?" He called to them. They turned and regarded him. Then they separated to show a boy about his height. His messy black hair was obvious. Suddenly, he turned to color and sneered. _

_"Oh look, the boy who no one_ loves!"_ The boy mocked. Harry could clearly see the hazel eyes boring into him. "You won't need to suffer much longer he said with an evil glint in his eye. Suddenly he grew taller and paler. His eyes were snakelike and red. "AVADA KEDAVERA!" He shouted. Green light engulfed Harry and he fell into blackness._

_**~Line Break~**_

Harry woke up in cold sweat and shivered. Another nightmare. This was getting to be too much. The boy who lived got up and got dressed. His wrist flicked upwards and his regular clothes flew onto him. His toothbrush with the toothpaste already on it zoomed to him and brushed his teeth. In a matter of five minutes he was ready to go. He felt a small jolt of excitement, today would be the start of his seven year journey at Hogwarts. He cooked himself some eggs and sat down.

He was munching on some toast when he brother barged in. Gray didn't pay much attention to his brother. Neither did his Mother or Father who were too engrossed in the more famous twin.

"my son, going to Hogwarts!" James smiled, a tear threatening to fall. Lily was too choked up to speak and took a few photos. Harry just rolled his eyes. He had no patience for ignorance and to say, James and Lily were rather... Ignorant of their first son. By the time he had hit the age of ten he had been able to preform wandless household magic. It was a naive dream to get his parents attention. One of the many things he'd done that'd failed. He sighed and walked to the floo and clearly said, "Diagon Alley!"

He had had to unfortunately been unable to get his school supplies early because of the fact he never got time. All his studying for wandless magic during the summer had left him for time to barely have three square meals. He walked down Diagon Alley peering through all the windows. Inside were many assortments of wonderful things but he just passed them by. Up the street was a building made almost entirely of marble and gold. Gringotts bank stood in the summer sun proudly.

Many Goblins had eyed him when he walked to the front desk. "Withdrawal from the Potter Vault please." He said, making direct eye contact with the Goblin in front of him. The Goblin, known as Gresdel goldpinch had noted the politness of the young man and smiled a bit.

"Right away young man." The goblin said still smiling. "May I see your key?" He inquired. The boy presented a golden key with a red P on it. "Very well, let's go."

**~Line Break~**

When Harry finally got out of the dank tunnels he stepped into the blinding summer sun and walked along the street stopping at each store to buy his supplies. He smiled at the pet shop where he bought a snowy white owl. "I shall call her Hedwig." He said smiling as the owl nipped his ear affectionately.

His final stop was at the ice cream parlor where he sat licking at the Strawberry Cheesecake ice cream. He sighed in content and remembered the last time he had ice cream, before his parents ostracized him. He smiled a little at the memory but then scowled. "No time for that Potter."

Harry finally managed to get to the train station where he went through the barrier. When he got through, reporters were surrounding a group of people. Harry rolled his eyes. Of course they'd be getting an interview for the first time the "boy-who-lived" would be getting on the train to Hogwarts. Harry snuck around the reporters and got on the train. He sat looking through the window as James and Lily tearfully spoke to the reporters. Harry just rolled his eyes.

A voice knocked Harry out of his stupor. A petite blonde girl was standing in the doorway. "Hello, do you mind if I sit here?" she asked, her eyes were a mysterious grey. "I'm Luna Lovegood. You must be Harry Potter." She said calmly. Harry was a little startled. Know one ever really paid him any attention.

"well... Yes actually. How is it you know my name? I'm always mistaken for my brother or ignored altogether." Luna shook her head.

"Obviously you're Harry because your eyes are green silly!" She said and smiled. They continued the conversation until another two mischievous third years entered the compartment.

"Oh dear brother of mine we seem to have run upon some firsties..." The first one sighed, a little bit too dramatically.

"indeed, it seems as though these two do not know of the infamous Weasley twins!" The other exclaimed.

"I'm Gred..." The first said.

"...and I'm Forge!" The second continued. They both screwed up their faces for a second before looking at each other.

"wait no, I'M Fred."

"...and I'm George." They both had Cheshire Cat smiles that definitely told you not to trust them with any explosives or big, red buttons.

"it's a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter!" They said in unison and shook both of his hands. To say the least, Harry was overwhelmed.

"How do YOU two know that I'm harry?" he asked eyeing them suspiciously. They both shrugged.

"twins intuition." The rest of the ride was filled with Fred and George entertaining the two first years with muggle magic tricks and jokes. By the time Harry and Luna got off the train their sides were hurting from how hard they were laughing.

"FIRS' YEARS OVER HERE!" A huge man with a moleskin cloak shouted over the excited chattering that came from most students. Harry along with Luna entered a boat with two more twins, Padma and Parvarti Patil. The boat next to them was Harry's brother, the Weasley Twin's younger brother Ron, and two boys who Harry later learned were Dean and Seamus.

The boats passed under a bridge and soon could see the main castle. Most students, Harry included, gasped at the amazing castle. "It's like a fairy tale..." Padma said in wonder. Harry nodded. An amazing spectacle indeed.

Apparently, there was some sort of scuffle between a snobby boy with white hair and a rat like face. "So it's true, Gray Potter has come to Hogwarts. You don't want to hang around people like that" He said with a sneer, pointing at Ron who flushed. Gray glared at him, "You should make proper friends. I can help you there." Harry rolled his eyes. What an idiot.

"I think I can choose for myself thanks." Gray said. Harry was a bit surprised. Gray was a git but apparently he wasn't as bad as Harry thought. Malfoy sneered and strode off pompously.

They were finally let into the great hall where the students looked at the first years curiously. Proffesor Mcgonagall had pulled out a hat and placed it on the stool in front of the tables. Suddenly a tear appeared like a mouth and the hat began it's annual song.

_"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
><em>_But don't judge on what you see,  
>I'll eat myself if you can find<br>A smarter hat then me.  
>You can keep your bowlers black,<br>Your top hats sleek and tall,  
>For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat<br>And I can cap them all.  
>There's nothing hidden in your head<br>The Sorting Hat can't see,  
>So try me on and I will tell you<br>Where you ought to be.  
>You might belong in Gryffindor,<br>Where dwell the brave at heart,  
>Their daring, nerve and chivalry,<br>Set Gryffindors apart;  
>You might belong in Hufflepuff<br>Where they are just and loyal,  
>Those patient Hufflepuffs are true,<br>And unafraid of toil;  
>Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,<br>If you've a ready mind,  
>Where those of wit and learning,<br>Will always find their kind;  
>Or perhaps in Slytherin,<br>Where you'll meet your real friends,  
>Those cunning folk use any means,<br>To achieve their ends.  
>So put me on! Don't be afraid!<br>And don't get in a flap!  
>You're in safe hands (though I have none)<em>_For I'm the thinking cap!_

The entire school erupted in applause and the hat bowed to each table respectively. Proffessor Mcgonagall started the list. There were quite a few Slitherens and Gryffindors. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff seemed to have a lesser amount of students sorted. Finally, Harry's name was called.

"Potter... Harry?" Proffessor Mcgonagall said in surprise. She didn't know Gray had a brother! Harry walked forward to the cap where the it regarded him.

"The real boy-who-lived eh? Well lets see then!" The hat was placed over Harry's eyes where a voice whispered in his ear. "Ooh difficult very difficult. Where should I put you?" It asked itself. Harry suggested Ravenclaw or Gryffindor. He knew how the hat worked. The hat then finally shouted out... Something. The entire school was in uproar. This had never happened before!

"UNDECIDED!" It shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMIGOSH GUYS! IVE ALREADY GOT AN INBOX THAT WAS COMPLETELY FLOODED! THANK YOU FOR THE FOLLOWS GUYS! I also want to thank the Reviewers on just the first chapter! ~Patchwork Dr.**

Albus Dumbledore was not a happy man. He thought for sure that this year, the only difficult person to put in a house would be Gray Potter, of course eventually he was put in Gryffindor. The enigma of a boy, Harry Potter, sat across from him looking around the wonderful room filled with brass and silver instruments. "It appears we have an odd predicament mr. Potter." The old wizard looked at the boy with a twinkle in his eye.

"It does appear that way doesn't it headmaster?" The boy looked at Albus respectfully and calmly. It seemed this boy was an adult in an eleven year old's body. They continued to stare at each other until the silence was broken with the entering of Professor Mcgonagall holding the sorting hat. Albus nodded to the professor and then looked at the old hat.

"my dear sorting hat, what do you mean Harry is undecided?" He asked kindly. This had never happened in Hogwarts history. The Sorting Hat scowled slightly.

"I mean headmaster, that he is a mix of all four houses so instead of a dominant feature most people have. To put it simply, he is unsortable." The hat stated firmly. Albus tilted his head slightly.

"where shall he go?"

"Well, because the founders had considered this or a situation where a new house would have to be considered, lightly considered perhaps but still considered nontheless, he is to become somewhat of a prince. He is to have no restrictions on where he shall go. Although a certain blonde Ravenclaw has become a good friend of his so probably Ravenclaw." Harry blushed at the last statement much to his chagrin.

"You may go Harry." The headmaster sighed and glanced at the Sorting Hat. When the boy finally left Dumbledore shook his head, "this might be a bump in the road." The Sorting Hat nodded and said before he became lifeless,

"we have much to expect from this boy Albus. Just remember, he is a child also. Such fragile things they are..."

**~Line Break~**

When Harry entered the Ravenclaw Dorm Room, everyone immediately turned and looked at him. He started feeling more and more uncomfortable. The strange blonde who had accompanied him during the trip to Hogwarts, Luna Lovegood, stood at his side, "so, what is going to happen Harry?" She asked. The rest of the students looked at him expectantly.

"Because I was undecided, I am a mixture of all the houses so that they are exactly equal. The founders thought of this and so I am to become a prince of Hogwarts..." He said and sighed, it had been an exhausting day. "Now before any more questions I am tired and so I am going to bed." He said with finality. A few people snickered but none stopped him as he dragged himself to the boys part of the dormitories.

The next morning he was handed his schedule. He sighed when looking at his first class which was potions. He knew Proffesor Snape wouldn't like him. "You just got to try your hardest." He muttered to himself while scanning the rest of the schedule. Luna sat next to him and yawned.

"good morning Harry. I see we got our schedules. It seems they've forgotten about mine." She said airily. She whisked over to where Proffesor Flitwick was and got it sorted out. It was amazing how calm Luna was about everything. When Harry walked into the dungeon, he noticed the only spot left was next to a girl with big bushy hair.

"Hello." He muttered and took his seat. The girl regarded him before Proffesor Snape bursted in. He then began his lecture of bottling glory and putting a stoper in death. Gray, being the dunderhead he was, tried to write down the speech like it mattered. Harry just rolled his eyes when Snape barked at him a few questions to which he should have studied.

After Snape deducting some points for Gray not answering the questions, he turned to Harry. He lip curled even more, "tell me Potter, are you as much of an idiot as your brother?" Harry shook his head. Snape sneered, "we shall see." He then walked to the front of the class where he began the lesson.

**~Line Break~**

September was rolling around. A slight chill blew through the air as if the grounds themselves were preparing for fall. As Harry and Luna sat at the Ravenclaw table for breakfast, Harry noticed a certain snobby boy walk over to Gray and Ron. Harry pinched the bridge of his nose. This would not end well for Gray.

When Harry noticed Malfoy sneer and walk away somewhat happy. "Oh no..." Harry sighed and walked over to where Gray and Ron were. "What did you do idiot?" He asked in a frustrated voice

"Malfoy challenged me to a duel at midnight! I didn't do anything." Gray said with the same amount of anger in his voice. Harry rolled his eyes.

"and people wonder why I call you idiot..." He muttered. "You realize Malfoy was egging you on for that specific reason right? It's probably a trap!" Harry exclaimed glaring at Gray who shrunk back a little. No one had yelled at him like that.

"oh don't worry about your brother Gray! We'll show him when Malfoy is on his butt and you've won." Ron said while patting Gray's back.

"Don't encourage him Weasley!" He said with even more venom in his voice.

**~Line Break~**

It was the night of the duel. Ron and Gray snuck out of the common room. Harry, who had disillusioned himself, followed quietly. They entered an abandoned classroom and waited. It was about ten minute. When the three heard a voice.

"I'm sure they are around here somewhere my sweet." Filch's scratchy voice echoed through the halls. The two Gryffindors panicked. They slipped the invisibility cloak James had given Gray on and snuck through the door. Harry merely sighed quietly and walked behind them. They eventually found themselves on the forbidden corridor.

"How stupid can these two be?" Harry muttered to himself. He then followed to make sure they didn't get themselves killed. He silently unlocked the door so they could hide. When Filch had moved away, Harry heard the two scream. Harry almost pulled the door off its hinges and stared into the gaping maw of a dog. The two boys rushed past him. He slammed the door shut. The two boys were going to get hell to pay for this.


	3. Authors Note

**hey guys I'm really sorry, I really do want to continue my Harry Twin story but right now, I'm getting bored. I know you guys like it and I promise it will come back! I might continue it sometime near New Years or as soon as I am out of a writers block funk! Anyways I will still be writing! ~Patchwork dr.**


End file.
